


Red

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alpha Dayton White, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Angry Dayton White, Breeding Kink, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Headaches & Migraines, Hospitalization, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Manhandling, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanics, Meeting the Family, Milkshakes, Mirror Sex, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Omega Naomi Vang, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Song: Disturbia (Rihanna), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: With her cousin's Mate's words still lingering in her mind, Naomi Vang makes a decision.Her Omega is in full agreement. Finally, she had seen the light.Dayton White was going to be their Alpha. After he got out of the hospital first.
Relationships: Dayton White/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Colors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125674
Kudos: 1





	Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Hello everybody! This story kind of took awhile to map out and plan, simply because I was struggling with the vibes in this story. Originally, I was going to have the title as Disturbia, following Only Girl (In The World), but then Lance and Nera's chaotic story became a series and now.... this story is apart of that.
> 
> Sorry this chapter's a little bit shorter, chapter 2 will be much longer, I promise! Warnings for car accidents in this chapter, though.
> 
> As always, all spelling mistakes are mine.

Naomi groaned, hearing her ringtone going off. Disturbia played as the Hmong Omega’s hand darted out, trying to get her phone that was on her nightstand. Pulling the plug out, she pressed snooze. Her body slumped on her mattress again, and a light snore accompanied. Eight minutes later, her alarm went off again. With another groan, she finally mustered the courage to get up, shutting off her alarm. She yawned. Naomi did little stretches to help herself get awake. Still tired, she managed to make her way to the bathroom. 

It was still dark outside. When she turned her bathroom lights on, she winced. _Too bright._ Her Omega stirred, a little grumpy that she had woken up. She lifted up her paw in annoyance. 

Naomi needed a shower. The cold in the air was nipping at her. Her Omega whined, feeling cold. 

_A shower. A shower would be good._

Later, after she showered, Naomi picked up her phone from her nightstand and saw some messages. Some of them were from her family. Brandon, her older brother had texted her if she was coming to the wedding. Naomi snorted as she texted him back. 

**_Naomi: Y do u need it now? It’s too early_ **

**_Brandon: Bc we’re planning already_ **

**_Naomi: Bro it's literally_** **_two years away_ **

**_Brandon: I just want to make sure_ **

**_Naomi: Gonna have to check with my boss bro_ **

**_Naomi: I’ll text u my answer later tonight_ **

**_Brandon: Ok_ **

The sound of her kettle whistling was heard as Naomi shut off her stove. She sprinkled some cheese on top of her frittata. Sliding the cast iron skillet in the preheated oven, her phone rang on the counter.

“Hello?”

“Oh, it’s been a while since I’ve heard your voice.” 

_Alpha,_ her Omega crooned. Naomi swallowed, feeling the slick already traveling down her thighs. It was far too early to be this horny, damn it! Her Omega fully disagreed though. Her Omega was thrilled. Hearing their Alpha talk was always a good time.

“C’mon White, I’ve only been home for a month,” Naomi replied as she shut off her screeching kettle.

“A month is too long,” she heard him disagree over the phone. She heard him shifting and walking downstairs as she poured the water for her tea. She let it brew as she leaned back on her counter.

"I missed you."

Her heart skipped a beat. Damn him. Damn Dayton White and his stupid hair. And his eyes. And his hands. And his stupid smile. Damn his whole entire existence. Her cheeks flushed. 

"You lonely in your big ol mansion already?" Naomi teased as she headed upstairs to do her makeup quickly. Dayton heard her shuffling around with her makeup as he drank some water. 

"I'm always lonely without you, Rami," Dayton replied smoothly as he heard her drop something. He smirked. 

_"You son of a bitch. That was a new blush, you fucker."_ He snickered. 

"It didn't crack, did it?" he asked as if nothing had happened. 

"No." She was annoyed. She heard him laugh on the other line. 

"This isn't funny Day- that blush cost me twenty dollars. It's a Tarte blush, for fucks sake." he heard her exasperated tone over the phone. Dayton White knew nothing about makeup, only the winged eyeliner, and red lipstick that the Omega would wear on a daily basis.

It would leave his Alpha growling at him, telling him to just man the fuck up already and bite the corded muscle on her neck. 

“Well, maybe next time, don’t spend so much money on a damn blush,” Dayton replied. 

“Dayton I swear to fucking god-” 

“What? Twenty dollars for one blush? C’mon Rami, that’s too much.” 

“Says the Alpha that does yoga at six AM in the morning. Who does yoga at six AM in the morning?”

“Me, Mega. Me.”

“Exactly.” Naomi snorted into the phone as she sipped her tea.

“What’s wrong with doing yoga at six AM?” Dayton responded, scandalized. Naomi rolled her eyes from her side on the phone. It was good that they weren’t FaceTiming, because she would’ve sassed him so hard with her facial expressions alone. 

“Who has time to do yoga in the morning? If you’re not an influencer or shit like that, I don’t think that should be possible.” Naomi responded as she took another gulp of her tea. Dayton rolled his eyes. 

“That’s why I have a schedule,” he pointed out. 

“A boring schedule. You never do anything fun, Day. You’re always so busy. Do you do anything fun?” Naomi teased him. 

“I do fun things,” Dayton protested. Naomi snickered into the phone. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you do, Day. I’m sure you do.” She teased him again. Naomi heard Dayton grumble over the phone. It made her snicker. Her oven dinged. 

“That’s my frittata. Gotta go Alpha. I’ll see you later?” The honorific slipped out of her mouth before she could even process what she had even said.

For the past two years, Dayton White and his Alpha had been in what could only be described as a Rut. Not his actual Rut, oh no. 

Dayton was frustrated.

He had been frustrated for years. 

Naomi had been the mechanic to fix all of Dayton’s cars for the past two years that she had moved from California all the way to South Carolina. The first time they met, they didn’t really meet on the right foot. Dayton had been informed that there would be a new mechanic fixing his cars from now on. His old mechanic had transferred to a different place. Somewhere in Florida, apparently. 

Then he had made his way to the garage. What he had seen surprised him. 

**A woman, an Omega that smelled like strawberries and mint. Her back had been turned, so all Dayton could see was the back of the black leather jacket she had on, with black hair that was tied up.**

**His last mechanic had worn the usual jumpsuit that all mechanics wore. His last mechanic had been an Alpha. Dayton had been at ease with him.**

**But nowhere had Dayton been at ease with this Omega. No. Not at all.**

**He was screwed when she turned around. The lovely smelling Omega had turned around, and he knew he was done for.**

**She wore heavy makeup, with a cat eyeliner wing completed with red lipstick.**

**But it wasn’t the makeup that bothered him. Dayton could care less about women wearing makeup. His younger sister Lucia wore makeup and it never bothered him growing up.**

**If it made them happy, then Dayton could safely say to knock themselves out.**

**No.**

**It was the straw that was in between her lips. When her lips released the straw, Dayton was a ring of red around it. It made his Alpha rumble.**

**_Omega._ **

**Dayton had an affinity for sweets. He liked sweets, despite his diet. He watched her put her milkshake down on the counter. He saw her red lips curl into a little smirk.**

**“Dayton White?” The lovely smelling Omega asked. Dayton swallowed, feeling a little nervous.**

**“Yeah, that’s me.”**

**He internally kicked himself. He was an Alpha, for god’s sake! He should’ve had more tactics than this!**

**Sometimes, Dayton often wondered what it would’ve been like if he was more Alpha-like, more like Lance Tucker, his cousin. Omegas, Betas, hell, even probably Alphas flocked to his cousin with ease.**

**Maybe Omegas and Betas just liked asshole Alphas. Either way, Dayton was awkward. Lance wasn’t. Lance was a spitfire Alpha while Dayton was a much quieter, laid back Alpha. Sure, he had a loose temper sometimes, but for the most part, Dayton kept to himself. He didn’t go out much. Talking to the press was enough.**

**“Naomi Vang. Sorry, I was fixing up a car for a family member. Flat tire,” Naomi said, removing her leather jacket and grabbing her wrench from her toolbox. Now dressed in her tank top and black jeans with her sneakers, she asked, “Can you get me the inflater? It should be over there,” Naomi pointed to the counter. Dayton moved over and tossed it over. Naomi caught it and plugged it in. She got back up, dusting off her jeans. She smiled at him.**

**That was when he knew he had been done for. He was gone. Those red lips curled into a smile. He swore his dick got hard.**

**“So, how long have you been here?”**

**Naomi smiled again.**

His Alpha and he had been at odds for the past two years. With him and Naomi working together closely, he got to smell the familiar, taunting scent of strawberries and mint nearly every day. He got to see the corded muscle on her neck, all laid out tauntingly in front of him. The urge to just bite it and make her his ran through his mind quite often. 

But he wasn’t going to be a jerky Alpha. No. Never that. 

If he could, he would’ve waited. As long as it took. If she didn’t want to speed into a relationship, that was fine.

He could wait as long as it took. He wasn’t a hotheaded Alpha, like Lance. 

“You’re coming to see me race, right?” Dayton responded.

“I always come and see you race, Day. I never miss a match, remember?” he heard her teasing tone from the other line. His heart warmed. His Alpha rumbled. 

_Good Omega. That’s our good Omega._ His unmarked gland burned, reminding him of his current situation. 

“... I really have to go and see my frittata Dayton, can I talk to you later? After the race?” Naomi spoke. 

“Uh-huh,” Dayton replied. And then he heard her hang up. His phone was still close to his ear as he looked out the window. 

He was officially, and royally, screwed. 

  
  


Five hours. 

That was how long it had taken for Naomi’s entire world to flip upside down. 

Her workday started out great. After eating her frittata, she put on some makeup and went to the garage where she worked. She finished fixing up someone’s car and fixed someone else’s flat tire before she got the call from Max. 

Max, the Beta man who sponsored Dayton with her car racing. Naomi knew Max too since she was the one who looked and took care of Dayton’s cars. An equal partnership between the three of them, you could say. 

Naomi had just finished looking over someone’s car and was about to inspect it further when her phone started ringing. 

Luckily, her iPhone had been set to answering automatically, so when she came up from her creeper, she heard Max’s voice. 

_“Dayton’s been injured.”_

Her world stopped. 

Everything came to a screeching halt. 

Naomi swore she could feel her heart drop.

No. 

No.

No. Not Dayton. No. Please, she had begged her ancestors in that moment, no. Not Dayton. Not her Alpha.

“Have you sent him to a hospital?” Naomi’s voice came out croaky. 

“Yeah. We sent him there an hour ago-”

“I’m coming over.” 

“What? Vang, he’ll be fine-”

“Max. I fix his fucking cars. I’m the one who looks over them. I’m the one who makes sure his cars are oiled, I’m the one who makes sure his engines are still fucking running, and I am the one who makes sure you two get your fucking money. He’s my client. Sorry if I give a fuck about one of my clients, I didn’t know compassion was so fucking hard for you.” Naomi spat as she wiped her hands clean of any grease on her towel. 

“Naomi, that’s not what I meant-” she heard Max protesting over the phone. 

She was having none of this. Her Alpha was in the hospital, and his sponsor was acting like nothing was wrong. That his most prized, most popular driver wasn’t injured.

It enraged her. Truly made her angry. Her Omega was snarling within her, telling her to just tell off this worthless Beta. _How dare this Beta disregard their Alpha’s wellbeing like that?_

Naomi was beginning to agree with her Omega.

It was why she had come off of her suppressants. Ever since coming back home to South Carolina, she had taken Lance’s words to heart and got her head screwed on straight. Her Omega hummed, happy that they were on the same page. 

Took her long enough, really. It was about time. 

“Listen Max. I don’t fucking care what you meant. Dayton White is my client. Without me, he wouldn’t have won nearly half of his races that he’s won over the past two fucking years. You wouldn’t have gotten all of your damn money. So if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take a shower and drive over there. Bye.” 

The phone hung up, despite the Hmong Omega hearing protests. Her Omega was growling, the scent of strawberries and mint becoming more pronounced in the garage. With her hands clean, she grabbed her phone and stuffed it in her pocket. She flipped the sign from OPEN to CLOSED as she grabbed her motorcycle keys and her helmet. 

With her hair already tied, she ignited her engine and slipped her helmet on. Naomi could still hear her Omega stirring in her. 

_They were going to see their Alpha._ As soon as Dayton recovered from the hospital, Naomi was going to ask if he would be her Alpha. Lance was right, she didn’t want to wait anymore. 

First though, she needed a shower. She smelled like grease.


End file.
